


Just You and I

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>Probably a lead in for smut... which I'm not sure I'll write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I

Katie knows the second John gets home, she doesn't try to stop herself loving him, wanting him and needing him... but she waits. She lets him see the girls, then eat, he is late enough that the girls will be in bed soon anyway. Once they are, then she will greet him. He comes to her in the bedroom before she can think about finding him anywhere else and she smiles, moving to embrace him, kissing him softly even as she pulls him closer, emitting a tiny yelp of surprise when he picks her up a little, their bodies still pressed tightly together, her lips never once leaving his. She pulls back only when she needs air. 

"I've missed you..."

His smile is soft as he sets her down gently, kissing her again. 

"I've missed you too Darling."

His voice is slightly husky and she can't help but smile. 

"Care to prove how much?"

"Mmm, I'd love to... but the girls..."

"Will not hear a thing."

"How do you..."

"I can be quiet.... sometimes."

John can't help but laugh. 

"... Sure you can."

He teases, nudging her gently. 

"They wake up, I'm blaming you."


End file.
